Reclosable packages are convenient because they can be closed and sealed to preserve and contain the enclosed contents. Reclosable packages are also advantageous because they may be opened and closed multiple times. However, in certain applications such as where it is desired to maintain the security and integrity of the contents of the package, it may be desired that a reclosable package be capable of being opened and closed multiple times, and also be capable of being closed in such a way that it cannot be readily opened again. In this way, the package is tamper-evident because it cannot be opened again without being damaged. For example, it may be desired to place evidence for use in a legal proceeding in a package. This may require opening and closing the package multiple times to deposit contents into the package, and when it is desired that the contents no longer be accessed, then closing the package in a manner that prevents the evidence contained within from being accessed or tampered with without damaging the package. Similarly, it may be desired to place cash or financial instruments in a package where the package is capable of being opened and closed multiple times before being closed in a manner that prevents reopening without damaging the package. Other applications for security packages exist.
Consequently, a need exists for a package that can be opened and closed multiple times, and can be closed in such a way that the package cannot readily be re-opened.